Pokefanic Wiki
Welcome''' '''to the Pokefanic Wiki My wikia is about Pokemon.You will find everything you should know about the anime Pokemon right here'.So brace yourself for a ride into the amazing world of Pokemon.'' ''POKEMON'' ''The Pokemon anime is basically based on the adventures of Ash Ketchum, a Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town, and his journey toward his ultimate goal of being a Pokemon Master, his many friends, and most especially his Pokemon, who he considers his partners and friends.''The '''Pokémon anime, often referred to as just "the anime" by Pokémon fans, is a collective term referring to currently 870 main series episodes, 19 movies, and a number of side-story episodes, all focusing on Pokémon. The great majority of these focus on Ash Ketchum, a Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town, and his journey toward his ultimate goal of being aPokémon Master, his many friends, and most especially his Pokémon, who he considers his partners and friends. Though the anime is ultimately based upon the games and draws heavily from them, many concepts which are only touched on the games are spun in a unique way, and expanded on. The anime has been broadcasted in at least 74 different countries, many times being dubbed into other languages for different locales. The Pokémon Company Internationalusually refers to the anime as the "Pokémon animated series" or "Pokémon television series", while some event Pokémon based on Pokémon from the anime have their location set as "Pokémon Cartoon" in the English version of the games. Overview From the very first episode, Ash has been the central character, making his goal of becoming a Pokémon Master known to all he meets. Though initially, he only became a Pokémon Trainer with the goal of beating his rival, Gary Oak, the many Pokémon Ash has met over his journey have shown him what being a Pokémon Master really is. Unlike most Trainers from Pallet, and indeed, unlike players of Pokémon Red, Green, and Blue and Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen, Ash did not start his journey withBulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle, as he arrived late to Professor Oak's lab to receive his starter Pokémon. Instead, Ash was given the only Pokémon Oak had left to give, aPikachu that did not enjoy being inside its Poké Ball, and from there Ash learned to treat his Pokémon as partners, earning Pikachu's trust by keeping it safe from a flock ofSpearow he angered. Since then, Ash has journeyed across all six of the regions that appear in the core seriesPokémon games, as well as the Orange Archipelago, a region he visited before beginning his journey in Johto until it was closer in time to the real world release ofPokémon Gold and Silver. In each, he battles against the native Gym Leaders for theirBadges, as do Trainers in the core series games, to compete in the regional Pokémon League, a championship tournament, rather than five battles straight against the Elite Four and Champion. While his initial strategy was to continue using the same party over the course of his journey, letting some Pokémon go when they were required to do something or wanted to train, he has, since his journey in Hoenn, changed strategy, and now uses only those Pokémon which he has caught in the region, alongside Pikachu, to battle against Gym Leaders, with his explanation to Dawn being that he wants to prove to the young, unevolved Pokémon he meets in each new region that they can win if they try. Over the course of the series, Ash has had several friends who travel with him, typically across one region, who assist him in his journey as much as he assists in theirs. Misty, the Gym Leader from Cerulean City in the games, joins him in the original series, as does Brock, Pewter City's Gym Leader, in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. Tracey Sketchit, an amateur Pokémon watcher, joins Ash during his Orange Archipelago journey, but leaves him on Ash's return to Pallet to become an assistant to Professor Oak, his hero. May and Dawn, rookie Coordinators, join Ash for the duration of the Advanced Generation and Diamond & Pearl series, respectively; in these he mentors them much as Brock and Misty did him, while Max, May's brother, who is too young to own Pokémon, looks up to Ash for the duration of the Advanced Generation series. Iris and Cilan travel with Ash in the Best Wishes series. Clemont, his sister Bonnie and Ash's childhood friend Serena travel with Ash in the XY series. Like Max, Bonnie is too young to own Pokémon, but cares for her brother's Dedenne. The anime is produced in Japan, and airs on TV Tokyo nearly every Thursday at 7 PM, as it has since the Porygon incident was resolved. It aired on Tuesdays at the same time prior to this. Many fans consider the dialogue and events mentioned in the Japanese version to be the "true canon", while the various dubs are regarded to be overridden if something stated in them differs from something said in a Japanese episode. In Japan, the anime is divided into five series: Pocket Monsters, Pocket Monsters Advanced Generation, Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl, Pocket Monsters Best Wishes ''and ''Pocket Monsters XY. Outside of it, these five have always been further divided intoseasons spanning roughly 52 episodes, and currently numbering eighteen. This concept of a television season was first embraced by the Japanese source with the inclusion of an explicitly second season to Best Wishes. The show is mainly aimed at children, and as such, mature topics such as death are not often brought up, though sometimes they appear in movies. Movies Since 1998 in Japan, and since 1999 in the US, a Pokémon movie has been released annually, most often focusing on a Legendary Pokémon. These movies are almost always a large success in Japan, and remain at least somewhat successful in the US and other countries, having been aired on Cartoon Network as a special since the ninth movie, and having theatrical releases during the first five seasons. The movies are not considered by all people to be canon to the show, with some preferring to think of them occurring in an alternate timeline. This theory comes from the fact that Ash and his friends do not seem to be profoundly affected in the show by the events of the movies, which tend to have a lot of peril and drama. Others, however, see the movies as being akin to filler episodes, as none of their parties change, and noGym Leaders are defeated nor Contests won. This is presumably the correct interpretation, as not only have most of the events of the movies been referenced at least peripherally in the show, but also, several of the events of even major episodes have been forgotten by the writers of later episodes. Trivia * Animator Masāki Iwane 岩根正明 once stated that the series was originally slated for a 1½-year run, which corresponds approximately to the length of the Kanto region saga (had it not been delayed due to the Porygon incident). Due to its popularity during the run, however, the show was extended and continues to be one of the longest running video game-based anime series. * During the early episodes of the original series, Japanese text was seen quite frequently on signs and buildings as well as objects. This usually resulted in the English dubbed version (and thus, foreign dubs based on it) painting out the text or converting it to English. During the Johto saga, the animators used made-up symbols slightly similar to the Latin script instead of Japanese text, so it would be universal to all languages and would not have to be edited for the English localization. * During the Advanced Generation series and Diamond & Pearl series, the animators used a new style of symbols that appear to be blocky letters without a resemblance to any alphabet. However, most of these were still edited out for the English dub until Pokémon: Battle Frontier. * During the Best Wishes series and XY series, a full writing system was specifically created for the anime. This language consists in three different fonts: a font used for titles, big signboards, etc; other font used as less remarkable text accompanying the title font; and other font used only occasionally as a minor text filler. Each font has 26 unique symbols, and each one of those symbols represent a letter from the modern Latin script. This text usually has meanings, as the symbols converted from the Latin script are written as romanized Japanese; sometimes its meanings are related to the context in which it is used, but sometimes the text contains hidden messages, like mentioning Wobbuffet in a magazine seen in BW001. * Fingernails were not consistently drawn on characters until the XY series. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Ash (anime) Category:Iris (anime) Category:Dawn (anime) Category:Cilan (anime) Category:Misty (anime) Category:Brock (anime) Category:May (anime) Category:Max (anime) Category:Serena (anime) Category:Clemont (anime) Category:Bonnie (anime)